


Wicked Always WIns

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena defeats Regina in the battle over the time portal, and she and Rumplestiltskin return to the past to change her fate. She meets a younger Cora and convinces her to keep her by disguising herself as her fairy godmother. She returns to the future unaware of the consequences that will befall her because everything comes with a price. [Two Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Always WIns

**A/AN: This story is a prize prompt for Carter Jedrey-Irvin for winning the quiz on the OUAT fan fictions and creations group. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of your prompt! I'm really excited to put my spin on this, and I hope it's to your liking. This will be a two shot. The first part will be about Zelena going back into the past to convince Cora to keep her. The second part will be about how her efforts changed the future.**

Zelena couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over her as she watched _her_ time portal open. She smirked at the horrified looks on everyone's faces. She watched the savior's countenance fall when she realized she couldn't defeat her because she'd been to smitten with the pirate, sacrificing her magic to save his life. The look on Charming's face was one full of dread, his second born swaddled in the basket, untouchable to him. This child was one formed from the truest love, and the final key ingredient in her time spell. She would gladly return him after she'd taken care of the few adjustments that needed to be made in the past, if he still managed to be born that is.

The one thing that brought her the most pleasure was seeing Regina, lying in a heap on the ground. Her body had been burned in places by Zelena's magic. Her sister tried to thwart her with "light" magic but her efforts had been futile, especially since there was still darkness present in her heart. Only the strongest light magic could defeat her and all hope was lost when Emma's lips touched Killian's.

"When I get back, _everything_ will change. I hope you're enjoying your last moments because some of you may never have been born once I enact my revenge." Zelena gloated to the so called _heroes_ who stared at her helplessly, tails tucked between their legs.

"Chop! Chop dearie! It's time to take destiny into our own hands." Zelena commanded to the former imp who stared at her with hollowness in his eyes.

"Cheer up Rumple! I'm doing you a favor!" she smirked, pulling out the dagger, commanding him to follow her to the portal, which he did unwillingly.

They jumped into the portal simultaneously. In just a matter of seconds, they'd landed within a clearing in the forest. Zelena stood up, brushing off traces of dirt and pine needles. Rumplestiltskin stood up, brushing off his clothes. She stared at him, surprised to see him in his impish form. That indicated that she had been successful and that they'd made it back to the Enchanted Forest.

"I can't believe I did it!" she squealed, twirling around, reveling in the moment.

"You haven't yet dearie…I'm still placing my bets that you fail!" Rumplestilskin giggled impishly, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Nice try but we both know I can't fail with _this!"_ she snarled, holding up the dagger, reminding him of who was really in control. He floundered for air until she grew bored with his squirming. She put the dagger away, and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Now come along! I'm through wasting my time! Let's get down to business, find my mother, convince her to keep me, and return to the future and see how I've changed things." she remarked impatiently. Rumplestiltskin stumbled forward but managed to get back on his feet. He dusted the filth from his dragonhide apparel, following suit.

"All I need to do is convince my mother to keep me…I just need for her to believe that I'm the key to unlocking every opportunity she's been dreaming of." Zelena said to herself, trying to formulate a plan in her mind.

"The only thing your mother was ever interested in was alleviating herself. In this time, she would've been a bit more naïve so perhaps you'll have an easier time convincing her, but she won't listen to you if you approach her looking like that." Rumplestiltskin supplied, standing just a few feet away.

"Then what do you propose I do?" she inquired with a narrowed gaze towards the imp.

"Perhaps you could use a disguise to trick her." he replied, a smug grin playing upon his lips.

"What kind of disguise would convince her to keep me?" she questioned, trying to think of what might persuade Cora.

"Why a fairy of course. They're the biggest conspirators of _all._ They radiate light and hope, convincing the downtrodden that life can be better with a little bit of magic…Any peasant would be covetous of that kind of power. Just convince Cora that you're her fairy godmother and that her child is _important._ " he remarked causing her face to illuminate with realization.

"Disguise me as a fairy and help me find Cora!" Zelena commanded, unsheathing the dagger. Rumplestiltskin sent tendrils of magic towards her, masquerading her in an emerald styled gown that the blue fairy always paraded herself about in.

"I guess it will do for now, but I can't have the dark one following me around. That would draw attention. I need you to be less inconspicuous! Become my wand and use your magic to find Cora!" Zelena commanded and in an instant, he shifted into a wand that matched the color of her dress. She picked it up, feeling power surge through her instantly. She shrunk in size to that befitting of normal fairy height. The wand in her hand pulled her towards the riverbank before it stopped. She grasped the wand firmly, surveying the landscape. A woman with auburn hair pulled back, scrubbing a peasant shirt against a rock caught her attention.

Zelena darted behind a tree, analyzing the young woman of about twenty years. Her abdomen was already starting to swell, indicating that she was with child. A warm feeling seized her heart as she watched her mother laundering her clothing. She had to convince Cora to keep her. The thought of bettering her future made this whole endeavor worth while.

Zelena took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She flew towards the auburn haired woman, tapping her on the shoulder. The young woman turned around, flabbergasted by the sight before her.

"I must be hallucinating." she mumbled to herself, taking in the flying magical creature hovering above her. She wiped her eyes several times, squinting at her.

"Who are you?" she queried, intricately studying the ginger haired creature.

"My name is Zel-Emerald, and I'm your fairy godmother." she stammered, heart palpitating in her chest.

"Fairy godmother? What do I need with one of those?" the woman scoffed, giving her a critical glance.

"I'm here because I felt your hopelessness Cora…I'm the hope you've been looking for." she finished, swallowing hard as her past mother analyzed her words.

"What kind of hope can you possibly give me? My life has been ruined because of my naivety. The child I'm carrying belongs to a man who won't wed me. He tricked me into believing that he was a prince who would take me away from this burdensome life, but he's just a petty gardener. I've thought about what I'll do when the baby comes, and I've decided that the only way for me to have any real opportunities in life is for me to give it up. I've always tried to be a little better than what I am but all I'll be is a shunned woman if I keep it." Cora sighed, placing her hand over her swollen abdomen.

Zelena could see the torment in her mother's eyes, even though her words pierced her heart. Her mother hadn't wanted her from the beginning, but she would convince her otherwise.

"The child your carrying inside of you is the key to all of your successes. Your child will be born with magical abilities. She will open doors for you that you could never afford on your own. She will be the end to all of your worries." Zelena said, trying to coax her.

"My successes? What successes? Are you telling me that you can see the future?" she demanded drawing closer to the emerald fairy, making her sweat.

"Yes her name is to be Zelena, and she will one day help you procure the throne of a wealthy king. You will marry him and live happily ever after but only if you keep the child and raise her as your own." Zelena quickly made up, confident that her mother would still sit on a throne someday.

"Fine, I will heed your advice Emerald and do as you've commanded. I will raise this child if she'll be as great as you claim her to be one day." Cora finished, filling her with relief.

"Yes you won't regret it!" the ginger haired fairy gushed, smiling triumphantly.

"One more thing before you go Emerald…" Cora said causing Zelena to face her again, "Yes Cora?" she asked, beaming at her.

"Since you're my fairy godmother, care to spare me a little money for my troubles? If I'm going to raise such a prodigy, then I'm going to need the means to do it. Being a miller's daughter is hard on my body. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her because I was working to hard and ended up in some kind of accident." the peasant woman pointed out.

Zelena waved her wand, overjoyed by her success. A large bag appeared full of the finest jewels in the entire realm. She felt the price of the magic leave her body, when her wings started to falter. She wasn't certain of what the cost would be for changing her past, but she placed it in the back of her mind as she handed the gems to Cora.

"Thank you Emerald." Cora bowed before making her way towards her village. Zelena felt her magic waning in this form because it exerted so much energy which didn't make any sense since she still had the dagger in her possession.

She made her way to a clearing, reverting back to her human form, changing out of the fairy attire. She didn't bother transforming Rumplestiltskin. She rather liked him in this new form. He wasn't mouthy or defiant, and she'd channeled all of his magic into an easier means of control. She waved the wand in front of her, willing the portal to open, unaware of what she would find once she returned.

**A/AN: Here's the first part to "Wicked Always Wins". I hope you enjoyed it! The next part will about what Zelena finds once she returns to the future. How did her "little" disruption change the future for everyone else? Will Regina still exist? Did Snow and Charming ever fall in love? What does this all mean for Storybrooke! Stay tuned dearies for the last part coming soon!**


End file.
